Tómate tu tiempo
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Sora quiere confesarse con Matt, pero todo dentro de ella es un gran revoltijo. Cuando llega el momento, las cosas comienzan a salir mal. ¿Podrán biyomon y gabumon ayudarlos a estar juntos?
1. La difícil confesión

Saludos!

A pedido de mi querida amiga Fogadramon, he escrito mi primer fic de romance sobre las parejas de los elegidos. Sorato por supuesto xD Esta vez la he editado para que la lectura fuese más sencilla y quedara más acorde con ayuda de las herramientas (es que antes no sabía usarlas bien)

Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**La difícil confesión.**

Esa tarde, Sora estaba sentada sobre su cama, pensando. Miraba el teléfono a cada segundo. Luego, volvía a mirar el techo. Suspiraba.

No podía decidirse. Volvía a mirar el teléfono.

Sería más fácil si él llamara.

-¡Sora! Voy al supermercado, ¿Quieres venir?

-No madre, estoy ocupada.

-Bueno. No olvides regar las magnolias dentro de un rato-le pidió su madre antes de abrir la puerta de entrada y despedirse-Adiós!

-Adiós…

Escuchó cerrarse la puerta.

Luego, todo volvió al silencio.

Siguió mirando el techo, luego el teléfono. Pensaba. Volvía a repetir lo de antes.

"_¡Dios! ¡Esto es absurdo!_" se dijo a sí misma.

En eso, un aleteo familiar la hizo levantarse e ir a la ventana.

Sonrió al ver a su pequeña digimon aparecer volando con una sonrisa. ¡Eran buenas noticias!

La joven esperó hasta que la digimon se posó en el balcón, dio un suspiro de cansancio y le miró directo con sus ojazos verdes.

-¡Está en su casa! ¡Y está solo!

A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos y le saltó el corazón aceleradamente.

-¿Vas a hacerlo sora? No tendrás más oportunidades como esta.

-Sí…-volvió a mirar el teléfono-Lo haré.

Ambas chicas se acercaron a la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama de sora. Encima; el teléfono.

Biyomon miró a su compañera, quien se mordía el labio inferior, nerviosa.

-¡Vamos sora!

-Sí si…ahora…

Algo temblorosa, cogió el teléfono y marcó.

La línea timbró un par de veces, las que le parecieron una eternidad a la pobre chica, quien con un nudo en la garganta, apenas pudo responder después de que lo escuchó al otro lado.

-Residencia Ichida…

-…e…

-…¿Bueno?

Biyomon vio asustada, cómo su compañera estaba a punto de colgar a causa de los nervios, por lo que actuó rápido y tomó el teléfono antes de que este fuera colgado.

-Hola matt! ¡Soy yo, Biyomon!

El chico se sorprendió con esto.

-¿Biyomon? Hola…que curioso que llames.

-Sí, es que sora me pidió que te dejara un recado, es que salió a comprar unas cosas.

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué es?

-¡Ah! Acaba de llegar, ¡aquí te la dejo!

La digimon le devolvió el teléfono a sora, quien lo tomó con torpeza.

-Ho-hola Matt.

-Hola Sora, ¿Qué tal?

La joven se sonrojó al escuchar su voz tan suave.

-Bien…oye, ¿Has estado…digo, andas ocupado?

-Bueno, ahora no, pero me juntaré con unos amigos más tarde ¿Por qué?

-¿Crees…que podamos vernos?-casi se le cortó la voz al decir eso.

-Seguro. ¿Cuándo?

-…eh…pues…

¡Pobre sora! ¡Que mal la estaba pasando! Había olvidado todas las líneas que se habría practicado con Biyomon esa tarde, y había preparado para poder decirle al chico.

-Esta tarde…-le susurró su rosada compañera para que no se escuchara al otro lado.

-Eh…-sora despertó de su trance- Esta tarde, ¿puede ser?

-Pero…-matt vio una pequeña complicación en eso.

-Antes de que te juntes con tus compañeros…e-es que me voy de vacaciones donde mis primas…y bueno…serán dos semanas…y yo…

-Entonces, claro que podemos-dijo el chico comprensivo, haciendo que la cara de la pelirroja se sonrojara al escuchar la suavidad con que le hablaba-Me junto con mis friends a las 7:00, ¿Nos juntamos a las 5:00?-dijo mirando su reloj.

-Seguro…-"_Dos horas serán tiempo suficiente…creo…espero_"-A las 5:00 entonces…en el parque.

-Bien. Allá te espero.

-Bien…¡Adiós!

La chica colgó de golpe. Sentía que le temblaban un poco las piernas y la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, pero lo había conseguido al fin. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su querida Biyomon, mirándola sonriente.

-¡Lo hice Biyomon! ¡Lo hice!-la alzó en el aire y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella.

-¡Bien hecho sora! ¡Sabía que podías!-la digimon aleteaba contenta por su amiga.

Después de marearse un poco y caer sobre la cama, las dos amigas se miraron sonrientes.

-Bueno-le dijo Biyomon-¿Y qué te vas a poner?

-AY NOO!!!!-La chica dio un salto que hizo que Biyomon se fuera de cara el piso.-¡Lo olvidé! ¡Qué torpe! ¡Y apenas me queda una hora!

Corrió a su ropero y comenzó a buscar qué ponerse.

-Este es muy abrigado…y este muy colorido…este otro ya me queda chico…este está muy oscuro!!! ¡Ay noo!

* * *

-¿Vas a salir hermano?-preguntó TK mientras veía a su hermano mayor ponerse su chaqueta azul favorita y el perfume "especial"

-Sólo voy a juntarme con sora dentro de un rato-respondió, mientras se miraba en el espejo y arreglaba un poco su cabello.

TK, Patamon y Gabumon se enviaron una mirada cómplice.

-Ah…¿Y porqué te arreglas tanto?

-Pues…porque sí, siempre que salgo me arreglo-contestó el chico algo sonrojado.

-Pero nunca te pones tu chaqueta azul-le dijo Gabumon.

-Ni el perfume especial-le siguió Patamon.

-¡AH!-exclamó el chico algo molesto por las indirectas, los que por supuesto, ya entendía-¡Déjenme en paz! Me gusta verme bien.

-Seguro quieres impresionar a alguien-siguió jugando TK.

-Sí matt, ¿Porqué no nos cuentas?-le molestó Gabumon.

-¿Es por si te salen las fans matt?-siguió Patamon.

-Claro. Justo por eso.-contestó el chico.

-Oh…-respondieron los otros tres a la vez.

-Yo creí que querías impresionar a sora-dijo Gabumon mirándolo maliciosamente.

-¡Claro que no!-matt se puso todo colorado- ¿Por qué habría de querer impresionarla?

-¿Será porque te gusta?-dijo TK a toda boca.

-¡No me gusta! Sólo…es linda, y ya. ¿No tengo derecho a pensar que una chica es linda acaso?

-Pero sora es más que linda para ti, ¿o no?

Matt se lo pensó.  
¿Por qué rayos ese niño siempre lo dejaba contra las cuerdas?

-Admítelo matt, si ya todos sabemos que es así.

-Eh…creo que llevaré mi pañuelo, después de todo Biyomon va a ir, y como soy alérgico a las aves…

-¿Biyomon va?

Todos se quedaron callados. Tk y Patamon se dieron vuelta a ver, sonriendo con picardía. Matt también se volteó a ver a su compañero. Al verse rodeado, Gabumon no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-E-es que…hace tiempo que no veo a los otros chicos y…

-Nada de nada, te juntaste con agumon hace apenas unas horas y saliste a pescar con gomamon esta mañana, ¿A quién quieres engañar?

-¡A nadie!

Mientras TK y Patamon molestaban a Gabumon haciendo que el digimon se sonrojara más y más, matt fue a la cocina a comer algo antes, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Ush…sólo espero que no se le haya ocurrido salir a comprar-y descolgó.

* * *

Ya siendo las 4:30, sora se miraba al espejo, no muy convencida.

-¿Tu crees que está bien?-preguntó a su amiga.

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué le ves de malo?

-No lo sé…

El liviano chaleco verde que llevaba, le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cadera y estaba abierto en los hombros, con unos gruesos bordes verde oscuro que hacían un contraste muy delicado. Sus panties negras le enmarcaban sus delicadas piernas deportistas y llevaba el cabello atado en un moño sobre la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Te ves muy bien, además, todo lo demás decías que ya te lo habías repetido un millón de veces.

-Bueno…sí…¡Ah! ¿Qué hora es?

-4:30

-Ya me voy moviendo, no quiero atrasarme.

Se empolvó suavemente las mejillas y tomó su teléfono y las llaves. Algo de dinero, sólo por si acaso, y cuando ya estaba en la puerta, se detuvo golpeándose la frente con la mano.

-¡Ay dios!

-¿Qué pasa sora?

-¡Las flores de mamá! ¡Olvidé regarlas!

-AH!¡ No seas tonta, yo hago eso! ¡Vete ya!-le dio de empujones hasta dejarla afuera, y en la puerta se despidió-¡Adiós! ¡Y no vayas a acobardarte a último momento! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

-Gracias…-sora sonrió y volteó para marcharse- ¡Nos vemos!

Biyomon se quedó mirándola desde la puerta.

"_Seguro que Gabumon va…y no quiero que le dificulte las cosas a sora_"

Cerró la puerta y se alzó al vuelo, para adelantarse a la chica desde otra dirección.

* * *

Ya en el parque, matt se daba vueltas nervioso.

Gabumon sólo lo miraba ir de un lado a otro.

-Ya cálmate matt, no porque des muchas vueltas sora va a llegar más temprano.

-Es…que…ahg!-se pudo la mano en la frente y trató de calmarse. Miró el reloj.

4:48…

"_Vamos sora…llega_"

En eso, Gabumon sintió un sonido muy familiar a su espalda y se volteó a ver.

Para su sorpresa, Biyomon venía volando en dirección a ellos, por lo que el digimon azulado tuvo que tragar algo de saliva y mantener los nervios bajo control.

-Hola chicos!-saludó la digimon.

Al escucharla, matt volteó esperanzado de que sora hubiese llegado, pero para su desilusión, sólo venía su pequeña compañera. La digimon se detuvo al lado de Gabumon, quien le saludó tímidamente.

-Oye Biyomon, ¿Y sora?-preguntó el chico rubio con sus ojos impresionados.

-Sora ya viene, e-es que me adelanté un poco, es todo.

-Ah, ya veo-matt volvió a voltear, con la cabeza en otra cosa.

Biyomon notó su rareza, por lo que se acercó a Gabumon y le preguntó:

-¿Qué le pasa a matt? Lo veo raro…

Gabumon dio un respingo al escuchar esto. Algo trabado, llevó a Biyomon un poco más aparte.

-Resulta…que a matt lo llamaron sus amigos de la banda…

-¿Y?

-Y pues…quedaron de juntarse hoy como a las siete y…bueno, tuvieron algunos problemas, así que le dijeron que se juntarían antes.

-¡¿A?!-Biyomon casi se fue de espaldas- ¿Y a qué hora entonces?

* * *

Pocos minutos después, sora podía ver a matt apoyado en una baranda, con la vista pegada en el suelo y el viento moviendo su chaqueta azul.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo tan guapo.

-Hola matt…-saludó algo entrecortada.

-Hola sora!-el chico sonrió al verla por fin-Que bueno que llegaste.

Ambos chicos se acercaron y quisieron saludarse, pero algo los detuvo. Sora desvió la mirada, pues le causaba electricidad mirar a matt directamente.

-Oye..¿Y Gabumon no vino contigo?

-Eh…-matt se volteó a ver, y su compañero ya no estaba. ¿En qué momento se había ido?-No…no vino…

-Ya veo…-la chica se sonrojó. ¡Qué suerte tenía!

* * *

-Qué mal…-suspiró el digimon algo entristecido.

-Lo sé…ojalá…

-…?

-Ojalá pudiera hacer algo…

-…-Gabumon desvió la mirada. Después que le dijo a la digimon lo ocurrido, Biyomon no perdió momento y los hizo desaparecer a ambos inmediatamente de allí.

Matt había recibido la fatal llamada, minutos después de que había estado conversando con él y con su hermano.

Sus amigos de la banda le habían dicho que habían surgido unos problemas y tendrían que juntarse más temprano, por lo que su tiempo con sora se había reducido a más de la mitad.

-¡Ya sé!-dijo Biyomon de pronto.

-¿Qué?-preguntó su compañero sorprendido.

-¿Qué tal si digievoluciono y destruyo el local donde van a juntarse? Así matt tendría toda la tarde para sora.

-…tienes que estar bromeando. No puedes hacer eso. Dejarías a matt sin sus amigos, la gente te vería como una amenaza, dejarías sin sus hijos a las otras familias, te encerrarían y usarían para experimentos, sora te odiaría por eso y…

-¡Ya! Ya entendí…mala idea.

Los dos digimons suspiraron.

Se habían ido sin que matt se diera cuenta, por lo que Gabumon pensaba que tal vez después matt lo regañaría.

"_Pero…qué me importa eso ahora?_" se dijo, mientras miraba de reojo a la linda digimon que se sentaba a su lado. ¡Qué ironía! Sora tuvo que reunir mucho valor para poder declararse aquella tarde con matt…¡Y él ni siquiera tenía agallas para invitar a salir a Biyomon!

-Oye…Biyomon…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay algo…que tengo que decirte…desde hace tiempo, pero…-el digimon estaba muy sonrojado. La sangre le hervía en las venas y la respiración se le cortaba de a poco.

-¿Qué…que cosa?-preguntó biyomon extrañada de verlo así.

-Es que tu…

* * *

-Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó matt de golpe.

-Ah…-sora le miró, despertando de su trance. Era muy lindo poder pasar momentos juntos, aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada. Lástima que matt quería hacer algo-Bueno…podemos caminar.

-Seguro…-matt se puso en marcha de inmediato, dejando a sora algunos pasos atrás.

La pelirroja se extrañó, pero igual le siguió.

-Así que te vas de vacaciones.

-Así es…

-¿Ya le contaste a los otros chicos?

-Sí…aunque casi todos estaban ocupados. Fue raro que mimi tuviera tiempo…¡y el superior joe! También Yolei vino…y nos trajo unos biscochos de la tienda…

Miró a matt. Este parecía perdido en cualquier otro pensamiento.

-¿Te pasa algo matt?

-Eh…-el chico despertó-No no, ¿Por qué?

-Te veo distraído.

-No es nada. Disculpa.

-No importa. Dime ¿Cómo ha ido tu banda?

Uhg! Justo el tema que no quería tocar. Trató de cambiarle el tema, pero su mirada jovial y el reloj le obligaron a contestar.

-Pues…bien. Compusimos unas canciones muy buenas esta semana…y la escuela Sandokai nos contrató para un…aniversario que tienen…

Volvió a mirar el reloj.

Solo 20 minutos restantes.

_"¡Qué desastre! ¿Porqué a mi? ¿Porqué con sora?"_

-¿Qué tienes Matt? Te veo muy raro.

-Sora, ¿No quieres hacer otra cosa? Digo, ¿Qué tal si te invito a comer un helado?

Trató de sonar tranquilo y amable, pero sólo consiguió que sora se preocupara más.

-No.

-¿Eh?

-No quiero helado.

-¿Qué tal unos bollos?-sonrió tratando de evitar su mirada molesta, pero ella se enojó más.

-Quiero saber que te pasa, y quiero saberlo ahora.

Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

El chico quedó contra las cuerdas de nuevo.

-…

-…

-…ya…di algo…

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-No sé…al menos mándame al diablo, me sentiré mejor.

-¡Ah! ¡No seas tonto! ¿Cómo voy a decirte eso?

* * *

Gabumon desvió la mirada al suelo. En eso, Biyomon se levantó y tomó marcha camino a casa de sora. El digimon quedó algo anonadado.

-Pero…

Biyomon se detuvo, pero no volteó.

-Tú…también me gustas un poco…-abrió las alas-Hablamos de eso luego, tengo que regar las flores de la mamá de sora.

Y se fue volando.

Gabumon se quedó viéndola, y no pudo evitar sonreírse.

* * *

-Es que…-se mordió el labio inferior tratando de pensar en algo. Sora no le daba ni una oportunidad de pasar desapercibido. Finalmente, Matt se rindió-Ahh…mira, los chicos me esperan…-volvió a mirar el reloj-en 10 minutos allá en el local… y pues…

-Tenías ganas de ir…¿No?

-Pues sí…

-Ya veo. Me lo hubieras dicho desde antes-la chica aún no volteaba.

-¡Pero es que no estaba en mis planes! Teníamos que juntarnos más tarde, y algo pasó…yo quería estar contigo un rato sora, no nos veremos en algún tiempo…y bueno…

-Vete ya. Tus amigos te esperan.

Matt sintió algo apretándole dentro.

-Pero tú también eres mi amiga…

-Pero es tu banda. Vete ya, se te hace tarde.

El chico no estaba del todo convencido. Se sentía muy mal, y cuando estaba por darse la vuelta, sintió un pequeño gemido salir de la boca de la chica.

Cuando se acercó un poco, pudo sentir como ella lloraba en silencio.

Se le rompió el corazón al verla tan triste.

-No…sora no estés así por favor…

-¡Vete ya! ¡Tus amigos te esperan!-se dio la vuelta para no verlo.

-Sora…-Matt quería decirle algo…algo que le hiciera ver que no quería hacerlo realmente. Incluso podía confesarle sus sentimientos a cambio de que no llorara…

-Me costó…

-…!-el joven levantó la mirada.

-Me costó tanto…hacerte venir y llegar hasta aquí…ya no podré…¡No podré!-y rompió en llanto, cubriéndose la cara.

El chico fue hasta ella y la sostuvo por los hombros.

-Tranquila sora, ya no importa, no es necesario ir…sólo…

-Yo quería…-la chica hablaba entre pequeños espasmos-sólo necesitaba un rato…pero ahora…no podré…¡Es tan…difícil!

-¿Qué…-Matt no la entendía-qué cosa? ¿De qué hablas? Dime qué pasa.

Matt la acercó un poco y pudo sentir la respiración de ella calentar su polera.

-Quería…quería decirte que…-sin quererlo, sora lo soltó en un suspiro triste-quería decirte…que me gustas mucho matt…eso era todo…

-…

* * *

El viento se colaba suave y cálido por el cabello de Matt a esas horas. El sol había bajado y los párpados de la pelirroja descansaban tranquilos y serenos, cerrados sobre sus tiernos ojos. Matt volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación en el estómago, esa que había sentido la primera vez que se había enamorado de una chica. Pero ahora era diferente, más agradable y más intensa.

Unos niños pasaron corriendo a su lado y sora abrió los ojos. Matt le rodeaba con su brazo y acariciaba su hombro.

Nunca creyó vivir un momento más grato.

-¿Porqué…no fuiste?-le preguntó despacio.

-Ellos no son tan importantes como tus sentimientos sora...los que también son míos-dijo él con una sonrisa.

La chica se arrulló más junto a él.

-¿Crees que ahora…podré expresarte todos mis sentimientos…Matt?

-Por supuesto, eso no tienes que preguntarlo.

-Pero se me hará un poco…difícil…-dijo sonrojándose.

-No te preocupes-la giró un poco y la abrazó muy junto a él-Tómate tu tiempo.

**Continuará..**

* * *

Espero les haya agradado ^^ y me dejen sus comentarios =D


	2. El favor de Omnimon

Hoho~ Después de haber dejado este fic por casi un año, tal vez más xD, me animé a continuarlo porque se me había venido una muy buena idea a la cabeza. Este capítulo estará basado más en la historia misma que en el romance, aunque no he dejado este de lado, para no faltarle a los fans de sorato. Habrá una gran batalla de por medio, espero que les guste, me he esforzado un millón para que saliera bien. Les dejo el segundo capítulo de "Tómate tu tiempo"

Ojalá me dejen sus reviews.

* * *

**El favor de Omnimon**

Esa mañana, el sol estaba especialmente disgustado con Matt, o al menos eso creía el chico, pues era el único que se ahogaba bajo el ventilador, mientras que su hermano menor jugaba tranquilamente videojuegos con su pequeño camarada, y Gabumon, aún con su gruesa piel encima, no tenía el menor problema para entretenerse ordenando los libros de la sala.

-Anda hermano, ¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó por enésima vez el pequeño TK.

-Nada, nada…-respondía el mayor desganado, mientras contemplaba el cielo azul sin una pequeña nube que interrumpiera al señor sol.

-Seguro ya echa de menos a Sora-decía Patamon con picardía y ambos amigos se reían despacio, aunque para Matt era demasiado obvio que se reían de él.

-Vamos hermano, apenas ayer hablaste con ella por teléfono-le recordó el niño de gorra, quien con la lengua afuera, jugaba muy concentrado contra su amigo rival.

-Ya lo sé, pero…-miró el calendario que colgaba detrás de la puerta-aún falta toda una semana para que ella regrese…

-Oh vamos Matt-le habló su amigo azulado-no te pongas así, no tienes que exagerar. Verás que los días se pasan volando si haces algo divertido.

-¡Es que nada me divierte!-alzó los brazos para luego cubrirse la cabeza con ellos. Estaba muy, muy desanimado.

-¿No quieres jugar videojuegos con nosotros?-le preguntó TK.

-No.

-¿No quieres ir a tocar guitarra o ir a ver a los chicos de la banda?-le siguió Gabumon.

-No.

-¿No quieres ir con Tai a…?-y Patamon se acalló al instante, recordando lo mala idea que era mencionar a Tai.

Un largo silencio le siguió a la frase sin terminar de Patamon. El pequeño cerdito alado quiso esconderse en alguna parte, pero se quedó muy quieto. Matt recordó la última vez que se había visto con Tai…había sido un encuentro muy amargo; había ido con su buen amigo a contarle la noticia de que él y Sora se habían hecho novios, pero en la cara de Tai se expresó todo excepto felicidad.

Su amigo le dijo algunas palabras inertes y se marchó a su casa con la vista pegada en el suelo. Matt jamás hubiera imaginado que Tai también sentiría algo por la pelirroja.

Pero eso ahora era lo que menos le preocupaba. Hacía pocos días que Sora había confesado sus sentimientos con él… que error, siempre quiso ser él quien diera el primer paso, pero por más que trató algo en su garganta se lo impedía, o si no eran sus pies, o los nervios lo traicionaban. La cosa es que la chica y él decidieron iniciar una relación, la primera relación seria de ambos. ¿Quién diría que tendría la suerte de tener su primer noviazgo con la chica de la que estaba prendado desde hacía tantos años?

Lamentablemente no todo era color de rosa. Sora se había ido a casa de sus primas por dos semanas, no podía ser que acabara de iniciar una relación con la chica de sus sueños y no pudiera verla. El tiempo pasaba lento, pesado, espeso, como aceite de pescado por un cedazo…

"_Qué asco… mejor pienso en otra cosa_"-se fue a su habitación y se echó boca abajo en la cama.

Cómo la extrañaba. Ya llevaba cuatro días lejos de ella y se le hacían una eternidad. "_Me estoy volviendo dependiente de estos sentimientos… siempre me advirtieron de ellos_"

Se volteó para quedar mirando a su ventana.

El pequeño pueblo al que había ido la chica quedaba a todo un día en auto, resultaba imposible ir a verla sin un método de transporte tan rápido como un tren. Pero no había trenes que llegaran allá, el lugar parecía tragado por el bosque, lejos del contacto de la civilización.

Entonces se le ocurrió.

-¡Pero claro!-se levantó con una gran sonrisa y abrió la puerta de su habitación-¡Gabumon! ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

* * *

Mientras, a muchísimos kilómetros de allí, la imagen de una linda chica se reflejaba en un pequeño lago frente a una casita escondida entre espesos y frondosos árboles. Su rostro no iba acorde al lugar, puesto que todo era alegre y colorido. El de ella estaba triste y apagado.

Un pajarillo de curioso color la vigilaba en silencio desde la rama de un árbol. No se había atrevido a acercarse por no saber cómo arreglar un poco las cosas. La joven suspiró y sacó sus pies del agua. Miró el hermoso cielo de aquel día y los comparó con los ojos de ese chico. Le parecía que el cielo se quedaba en segundo lugar.

-¡Sora!-escuchó que le llamaron desde la casa.

La joven volteó la cabeza y fingió una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa Saly?-respondió ella.

-Ya estará lista la comida, ¿Quieres puré de papas o arroz?-le preguntó su prima de cabello marrón, largo hasta la cintura y con un pañuelo atado en su frente.

-Arroz estará bien-respondió Sora a su vez, sonriendo nuevamente.

Su prima regresó adentro y Sora volvió a mirar el pequeño estanque claro y puro.  
Suspiró de nuevo.

"_Fue difícil decirle a Matt lo que sentía… pero más difícil es ahora estar lejos de él_"-pensó y se levantó desganada. Se acercó al árbol en el que su rosada amiga descasaba.

-¿Tienes hambre Biyomon?-le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su amiga a gusto con otros pajarillos.

-No Sora, gracias-replicó ella con una cara feliz-ya acabo de comerme unos ricos gusanitos.

La sonrisa de Sora desapareció al instante.

* * *

-¿Que qué?-tartamudeó el digimon de piel blanca y azulada con una cara de espanto.

-¡Oh vamos!-se quejó Matt-solo serán algunas horas, anda di que sí.

-Matt…-gabumon cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, como si le explicase algo a un niño pequeño, lo que parecía ser el caso-ese pueblo está a más de dieciocho horas en automóvil, ¿Cómo quieres que llegue allá en tan poco tiempo?

-¡Tú eres muy rápido!-abrió mucho los ojos y acarició la cabeza de su compañero de manera simpática-Aún recuerdo tu gran velocidad de los viejos tiempos...-se le iluminaron los ojos-¿Tú no? ¿O es que estás muy viejo?-dijo esto último con una mueca de sarcasmo que, si bien no alcanzó a molestar a Gabumon, sí le hizo taimarse un poco.

-No estoy viejo Matt, pero llegar allá en menos de un día me parece complicado, además de que no sé el camino.

-¡Preguntaremos!-respondió alzando su puño emocionado.

Gabumon se quedó viéndolo en silencio, luego suspiró. No había caso con ese chico, en sí los humanos eran muy peculiares, y lo peor es que a ellos se les pegaban esas costumbres.

* * *

Mientras, en casa de Izzi, Agumon observaba atentamente por la ventana de la habitación mientras los dos jóvenes mantenían una conversación vía e-mail con el señor Gennai. Era curioso que ninguno de los dos se percatara de la excesiva atención que prestaba el digimon naranja al cielo azulado de aquel día, hasta que tentomon advirtió esto y se dirigió a él.

-¿Pasa algo Agumon?-preguntó con su curiosa voz el insecto rojizo acercándose a la ventana.

-Hay un olor muy raro en el aire-confesó el pequeño dinosaurio sin desviar su atención del suelo. Sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas captando un olor imperceptible para los humanos.

-¿A sí?-tentomon se acercó más a la ventana y aspiró profundo, luego tosió un poco llamando la atención de los dos chicos-Es verdad, no lo había notado. ¿Qué será?

-No lo sé, pero no huele nada bien-respondió el otro a su vez.

-Hey chicos ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Taichi mirándoles.

-Hay un extraño olor en la ciudad-se volteó Tentomon y movió una tenaza como dispersando el extraño olor-¿No lo sienten?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y aspiraron, pero no sintieron nada.

-No, nada-dijo Tai.

-Nada tampoco-siguió Izzi-¿A qué les huele?

-Como a…-tentomon se rascó un brazo buscando la definición de aquel olor-No lo sé, es una mezcla entre húmedo y pescado podrido.

-También huele como olía el castillo de Myotismon-dijo Agumon serio, recordando la extraña sensación que le causó entrar allí la primera vez.

Esto causó una mirada de alarma entre Tai e Izzi.

-Vamos Agumon, no me asustes con eso ¿quieres? Ya hemos tenido suficiente con ese demonio inmortal.

-Pues espero que no se trate de eso nuevamente-terminó el digimon sin despegarse de la ventana.

-Bueno Izzi, ya me marcho.-interrumpió el castaño mirando a su compañero, cogiendo su mochila y echándosela al hombro-Quedé de practicar con Davis y Ken esta tarde.

-Bien, nos veremos Tai, saluda a Kari de mi parte-se despidió su amigo.

-Claro. Vamos Agumon, ¡adiós tento!

-Adiós-se despidió el insecto con su tenaza plomiza.

Para mala suerte de Tai, aquella misma tarde comenzó a llover, por lo que canceló su práctica con los jóvenes y regresó a su casa, pensando sin querer en lo que había ocurrido algunos días atrás, cuando su mejor amigo le confesó estar enamorado de la pelirroja.

Se sintió culpable y triste de sí mismo. Pudo haberse confesado con Sora en un sinfín de ocasiones, pero nunca dio el paso. ¿Por qué?

* * *

-¡Demonios!-se quejaba el chico rubio mientras restregaba furioso su cabello-¡No puedo tener tan mala suerte!-se soltó la cabeza y pegó su frente al cristal en el que se veían las nubes negras descargar su furia-Y hasta hace un rato era un día precioso…

-Hasta hace un rato decías que era un día horrible hermano-le reprochó TK mirando también por la ventana. Ninguno se dio cuenta de en qué momento el cielo se tornó gris y el agua comenzó a caer-Bueno-sonrió-¡significa que hoy me quedaré a dormir aquí!

-¡Sí! ¡A dormir aquí!-dijo Patamon animado y voló a la habitación de los chicos seguido de su compañero.

Gabumon se quedó en la sala viendo a su camarada con la cara más depresiva del mundo.

-Anda Matt, no es el fin del mundo…

-No, pero igual me apesta…

El digimon no se lo pensó dos veces.

-¡Iremos mañana temprano! No seas tan negativo.-exclamó con un puño en el pecho.

Matt levantó la vista y se giró a ver a su compañero. Este tenía ese brillo y determinación en sus ojos que lo había impulsado a hacer increíbles cosas en el pasado, cuando el peligro estaba en cada esquina.

-Muchas gracias Gabumon-sonrió y se acercó al digimon, tendiéndole su mano.

Éste la tomó y ambos amigos sonrieron, esperando ansiosos el siguiente día.

_"Mañana podré verte Sora, las palabras de Gabumon valen todo"_ pensaba el chico, confiando ciegamente en su digimon, como siempre lo había hecho.

Esa noche, una extraña niebla proveniente desde el mar se dispersó por sobre Hikarigaoka, sumiendo a la ciudad en un humus plomizo y maloliente. En los puertos y pesqueras, una extraña actividad se registró en las máquinas de medición e hizo aparición en las noticias del día siguiente.

* * *

-"_…aún se desconocen los motivos de este extraño acontecimiento, pero los expertos aseguran que no hay nada anormal en la aguas de la ciudad, tratándose de algún tipo de migración repentina por parte de los enormes cardúmenes de peces que habitaban las cercanías de nuestras costas. Los análisis de las muestras de agua no indican anomalías, por lo que la opinión general apoya un movimiento masivo de los peces. Entre otras noticias, el jugador nacional…"_

-Sí claro, movimiento masivo de peces-dijo Yolei cambiando la televisión-como si eso fuera posible de la anoche a la mañana.

-¿Qué crees que sea Yolei?-le preguntó Kari, quien esa noche, debido a las lluvias también debió quedarse en casa de su amiga y ahora tomaba desayuno junto a ella, su hermana y Hawkmon.

-No estoy segura, pero no descarto que se trate de un digimon-respondió la chica, ajustando el pañuelo en su cabeza.

-¿Y eso porqué?-le preguntó su digimon comiendo una galleta.

-Ayer por la noche estaba conectada hablando con Ken-esto provocó miradas cómplices entre los oyentes, pero la chica evitó prestarles atención-y las redes se vieron extrañamente afectadas. No de manera importante pero si se perdía la conexión a ratos, además de que mi digivice parpadeó más de una vez.

-¿En serio?-Kari se extrañó y sacó su dispositivo-el mío no ha mostrado nada.

-Tal vez no alcanzó a dar señas en todos los D-3 o en todas partes, pero al menos a mi me ocurrió. Llamaré a Izzi a ver que sabe al respecto.

* * *

-¿Ya te vas hermano?-le preguntó Takeru al chico, mientras guardaba los platos recién lavados.

-Así es, volveré un poco tarde tal vez-dijo Matt mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta oscura-Si papá llama le dices que no estaré durante un buen rato.

-¡OK! Suerte, y saluda a Sora de mi parte, pícaro- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse con una sonrisa escondida. Matt no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Más respeto con tu hermano mayor eh!-suspiró y salió del departamento donde Gabumon le esperaba.

-¿Listo Matt?-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Más que listo, ¡Emocionado!

Ambos amigos corrieron escaleras abajo hasta salir del edificio. Tomaron la ruta que llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad a pie y luego Gabumon evolucionó a Garurumon. Matt montó en él y salieron disparados en la dirección que el mapa que Matt había descargado por Internet marcaba.

El chico recobró todas esas energías y emociones que había sentido años atrás cuando, montado en Garurumon, recorría el digimundo. Muchos y hermosos recuerdos le regresaron de aquellos días, sintiendo con sus dedos la piel firme de su compañero y la fuerza con la que recorría kilómetros y kilómetros sin cansarse y a toda velocidad. Tanto así, que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que llegaron a una bifurcación.

-¡Matt!-le despertó Garurumon de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pa…?

-¿Derecha o izquierda?-preguntó el lobo buscando con la mirada algún letrero, pero no había nada.

Matt tomó su mapa del bolsillo y lo desplegó.

-¡Derecha!-apuntó emocionado, y su lobo se echó a correr para llegar cuanto antes junto con Sora.

Quién sabría. Tal vez hasta podría verse con Biyomon de nuevo.

* * *

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora pásala a la pata!-le animó Davis a su compañero, quien cabeceaba con maestría el balón sobre su cabeza.

Vmon la cabeceó un par de veces más y luego la dejó pasar de largo hasta agarrarla con el empeine de su pata. La sostuvo un par de segundos y la lanzó hacia arriba. El balón corrió desde su cuello hasta bajar por su espalda y su cola, dándole un impulso y regresándola adelante, a su pata nuevamente.

-¡Yeah! ¡Eres la ley Vmon!-le dijo su compañero recibiendo el balón y practicando ahora con él.

-Gracias Davis-respondió el digimon azulado a su vez y restregando su nariz-aprendí del mejor.

-¡Haha!-rió el chico goggles-¡Gracias!

Jugando con el balón y haciendo gala de sus habilidades, Davis y Vmon esperaban a Taichi y a Ken en la cancha del colegio para practicar lo que no se había podido el día anterior. Conversaban animadamente y se elogiaban el uno al otro, como los buenos amigos que eran.

-No por una estúpida neblina voy a dejar el deporte de lado. ¡El futbol primero, el mundo después!-había dicho él por teléfono a su amigo.

-¿Y Kari?-preguntó Vmon con su sonrisa, escuchando la conversación.

Davis se quedó muy callado.

Desde que Kari salía con TK las cosas no andaban muy bien para él, pero los amigos y el futbol eran mejores para pasar las penas que la cerveza, decía el chico. Aunque jamás hubiese tomado un sorbo de aquel líquido espeso, hediondo y picante.

-¡Ehh Davis!-escuchó que le llamaban.

Al voltear, sus dos mejores amigos se acercaban acompañados de sus pequeños camaradas digimon.

-¡Hola Tai, Ken!-saludó chocando las manos-¡Hola chicos!-saludó a los digimons.

-Hola Davis-saludó Ken con su tono siempre sereno-¿Qué tal estás hoy?

-¡Bien! Listo para entrenar hasta estallar-dijo Davis emocionado y con una gran sonrisa-¡Espero que ustedes también!

Ken afirmó mientras dejaba su bolso a un lado. Tai se notaba raro.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Davis.

-Agumon me tiene…no sé, preocupado-confesó.

-¿Por qué?-se volteó a mirar a los tres digimon que jugaban más allá con una pelota de futbol.

-Dice que siente algo raro en el aire, algo tal vez peligroso-respondió el antiguo líder sin poder disimular la preocupación de su cara.

-¿Peligroso?

-Sí…solo esperemos que no sea nada real y todo siga bien.

-Tal vez esté relacionado con esta neblina-apuntó Ken, mirando el cielo gris.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Tai-Pero ¿qué relación podría haber?

Ken se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando.

-Aún no estoy seguro; puede tratarse tanto de una extraña situación climatológica como de un digimon. Ayer por la noche esta neblina venida del mar se expandió por la ciudad y los alrededores, y hubo muchas interferencias en todas las comunicaciones, lo comprobé porque estaba chateando con Yolei y la recepción fallaba…-levantó la mirada y vio que Tai y Davis se miraban de manera cómplice; trató de no sonrojarse-después la llamé por teléfono y este también fallaba.

-No veo que la neblina cause algo como eso-afirmó Tai.

-Puede que la humedad salada afecte en algo, en realidad no lo sé, pero podría ser eso como podría ser la aparición de un digimon.

-¡Agh!-exclamó Davis-¡Todo menos eso! ¡Venga, dejemos de hablar y vamos a practicar!

Los chicos trataron de relajarse un poco y se dispusieron a jugar.

Mientras, la extraña neblina que abrumaba la ciudad se volvía más y más densa. Y lo que era peor, apestaba; era como una enorme nube apestosa a pescado podrido. La mañana avanzó sin mayores contratiempos. Los chicos practicaban soccer alegres, TK hacía los deberes en casa para luego verse con su amiga Kari, todos dejaban pasar tranquilas las horas mientras Matt seguía recorriendo extraños caminos a espaldas de su camarada Garurumon, camino a ver a su querida Sora.

¡Qué sorpresa se llevaría la chica cuando lo viera!

En eso, la tranquilidad de la ciudad se vio interrumpida por un fuerte y corto temblor. Una sacudida rápida pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para poner a la ciudad bajo alerta. En la cancha de futbol, los tres chicos desviaron su mirada a la ciudad, como preguntándose si algo se habría caído allí.

-Davis….-le llamó Vmon de pronto con la vista pegada en el cielo.

-¿Qué pasa Vmon?-se volteó a verle su amigo, notando su cara preocupada.

-Es un digimon.

* * *

Minutos luego, la densa niebla que cubría la ciudad se volvía tan espesa que podía palparse. Ante la mirada de los ciudadanos, ésta comenzó a concentrarse sobre sus cabezas hasta volverse una gigantesca masa gris. La gente comenzó a asustarse ante el extraño fenómeno y empezó a movilizarse rápidamente lejos del lugar, chocando algunos contra un extraviado grupo de chicos que iban contra la corriente.

-No hay duda, es un digimon-dijo Tai quien se detuvo seguido de Davis y Ken para contemplar la aparición del nuevo digimon-Creo que es enorme…

-¿Listo Vmon?-llamó Davis a su compañero.

-¡Claro!-respondió este y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

-Wormmon te lo encargo mucho-habló Ken a su camarada.

-¡Me esforzaré todo lo que pueda!-respondió este a su vez.

Ambos digimons evolucionaron a sus formas adultas, y en menos de un minuto, la imponente figura de Imperialdramon guerrero surcaba el cielo para hacer frente al oponente que terminaba de presentarse.

Pero ¡oh desgracia!

-¡Imposible!-el majestuoso digimon no se podía creer al rival que tenía en frente.

* * *

Mientras, a muchísimos kilómetros de allí, Matt detenía a un automóvil para preguntar la dirección para llegar al pueblo donde estaba Sora. Los viajeros le dieron las indicaciones, no sin poder disimular su cara de asombro ante el gigante lobo blanco en el que el chico iba montado.

-¡Gracias!-despidió el joven con una sonrisa, haciendo que la hija de los señores se derritiera como un malvavisco al fuego en el asiento de atrás.

El joven y su compañero comenzaron a avanzar, hasta que Garurumon se detuvo en seco y comenzó a olisquear el aire. Matt se extrañó mucho con esto.

-¿Pasa algo Garurumon?

-Creo que hay…-siguió oliendo-no puedo equivocarme, hay un digimon.

-¿Eh?-Matt se sorprendió a la vez que se preocupó-¿Dónde? ¿Por aquí cerca?

-No, creo que está en la ciudad, pero su olor llega incluso hasta aquí ¿Volvemos?

-¿Qué?-al chico casi se le desencajó la mandíbula-¡No podemos volver! ¡Estamos muy cerca!

-¡Pero Matt!

-Los demás chicos podrán hacerse cargo, no te preocupes, sigamos avanzando.

Garurumon quiso refutar, pero ya estaban a unas tres horas de llegar, y su compañero estaba muy emocionado por poder ver a su novia. Gruñó por lo bajo y continuó avanzando lo más rápido posible. Tal vez él podría volver por su cuenta y ayudar después.

Mientras en la ciudad, los jóvenes elegidos y sus digimon camarada se reunieron para enfrentar al digimon aparecido. Cuando la niebla se hubo disipado, todos pudieron presenciar al colosal oponente al que se enfrentarían. Kari se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriendo su espanto.

El digimon abarcaba cuadras y cuadras de largo, estaba suspendido en el aire y no quisieron ni imaginar el desastre que dejaría si tocaba tierra. Desplomaría edificios y manzanas enteras sin tener que dar un solo paso. El gigantesco monstruo abrió su alargada boca y un pestilente gas emanó de ella, obligando a los chicos a cubrirse la nariz.

-¿Pero qué es eso?-preguntó Davis, conteniendo la respiración.

Izzi se apresuró y envió la información al señor Gennai, la que no tardó en ser respondida.

-Leviamon…digimon del último nivel. Vive en lo más profundo de los mares, sus técnicas son ejecutadas con sus poderosas mandíbulas y su rápida doble cola…-leyó algo que le extrañó mucho-Uno de los Siete Señores Demonios ha tomado forma de este digimon pero aún no ha despertado-suspiró aliviado. El solo nombre le dio escalofríos-Es un digimon común pero es extremadamente fuerte, habrá que ir con cautela…

-¡Acabalo Imperialdramon!-gritó Davis con su puño fuertemente cerrado.

El digimon no dudó ni un segundo y se lanzó directo hacia la boca de Leviamon. El virus movió sus fauces para intentar atraparlo, pero era muy pequeño y rápido para seguirle. Imperialdramon se detuvo frente a la boca y de sus brazos evocó la energía.

-¡**Positron canon**!

El rayo de luz entró a Leviamon, pero el daño fue casi nulo. El lagarto sacó su larga y peligrosa lengua, dando un fuerte golpe al digimon y lanzándolo a una tremenda velocidad contra un edificio cercano.

-¡Imperialdramon!-llamaron Davis y Ken a la vez.

-¡No podemos dejarle pelear solo!-bramó Yolei furiosa-¡Vamos Kari, Hawkmon! ¡Tenemos que ayudar todos!

Todos los digimon allí presentes comenzaron a digievolucionar a sus últimas formas. Agumon convocó todo el poder del valor para tomar su forma de Wargreymon, creando una enorme esfera de fuego y lanzándola contra Leviamon. Este ni siquiera se movió. Con su rápida cola desvió el ataque y lo lanzó lejos haciéndolo explotar contra el puente.

-¡Maldito!-se quejó Davis-¡Imperialdramon levántate!

Imperialdramon se levantó con esfuerzo y volvió al lugar de pelea. Allí comprobó como todos los digimon camarada peleaban desenfrenadamente para infligir daño al gigantesco monstruo, pero ninguno surtía efecto.

**-¡Cañón de flor!**

**-¡Cuerno mortal!**

**-¡Esfera de energía!**

Cuanto ataque utilizaban era desviado por las colas de Leviamon, quien luego abría su boca llena de afilados dientes y atrapaba a quien estuviera cerca, haciendo tanto daño que Palmon, Patamon, Tentomon y Armadillomon cayeron vencidos dentro de muy poco.

_"¡Maldición! Es tan fuerte…"-_pensaba Imperialdramon tratando de enfocarse en algo y buscando algún punto débil, pero era imposible traspasar esa piel tan dura y evitar esas colas tan rápidas.

Voló sobre el lomo de Leviamon y reunió todo su poder en un gran rayo que iba directo hacia la cola.

**-¡Giga Crusher!**

El poderoso rayo impactó fuerte en Leviamon, quien lanzó un rugido de dolor, movió sus colas e impactó con ellas en el suelo, destruyendo muchos edificios y una veintena de casas, pero no fue suficiente.

Poco a poco, todos los digimon cayeron letalmente heridos por los dientes y las colas de Leviamon. Los únicos de pie eran Imperialdramon y Wargreymon, que de no ser por sus niveles mega, habrían caído también.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-dijo Takeru con un grito de impotencia ahogado y atrapado en el puño-¡Si mi hermano estuviera aquí…!

Wagreymon pensaba lo mismo…Si su compañero MetalGarurumon estuviera allí habría más posibilidades. ¿Dónde se había metido?

* * *

A unos minutos de haberse detenido, Garurumon volvió a hacer un alto. No solo estaba cansado, la batalla lo llamaba y le roía la conciencia.

-No Matt, tenemos que volver-sentenció.

-Pero Garurumon…

-¡Tienes que entender! ¡Pueden tener problemas y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, debo hacerlo! ¡Tengo que ir!

Matt bajó la mirada. Se sintió derrotado y con la peor suerte del mundo. Primero la lluvia del día de ayer y ahora un digimon los obligaba a regresar. ¿Por qué no se encargaban de él Taichi y el resto…?

Taichi.

Volvió a recordar su expresión cuando le contó lo ocurrido. No se sentía capaz de encararlo, mucho menos ahora que se había ausentado mientras un digimon causaba estragos en la ciudad.

-Escucha, sé que quieres ir con Sora, pero ¿qué diría ella si se entera de que preferiste ir a verla antes que afrontar un deber?-le habló Garurumon de manera comprensiva. Sabía de sobra lo que significaba para él tener que regresar estando tan cerca-Eres un elegido…

Matt no necesitó que le dijera más.

Tenía toda la razón. No podría mirar ni a Sora ni a Tai. Cargaría con esa vergüenza quien sabría por cuanto.

No.

-No se diga más-habló serio el chico-Regresemos Garurumon-terminó.

El digimon asintió con una sonrisa en su lobuno rostro.

-¿Puedes evolucionar?-preguntó, esperando no estar exigiendo mucho.

En pocos minutos, un lobo plateado surcaba el cielo a una increíble velocidad. Matt tenía algo de dificultad para agarrarse a su cuerpo revestido de metal, pero ahora estaba más concentrado en llegar al lugar de batalla y ayudar a sus camaradas.

En el centro de la ciudad ya no quedaba gente, por lo que los dos digimon que enfrentaban a Leviamon podían usar al máximo sus poderes sin correr riesgos, pero aún gastando el máximo de su fuerza, sus técnicas no surtían efecto. Imperialdramon y Wargreymon ya daban señas de no poder más.

-¿Qué hacemos?-se enrabió Davis al ver que no podían contra su rival.

-Debe tener algún punto débil-Izzi trabajaba a toda velocidad en su computadora, pero por más que analizaba al digimon y estudiaba sus movimientos y los de ambos digimons, no podía ver una solución.

En eso, se escuchó una ráfaga que cortó el viento y todos levantaron la cabeza.

**-¡Freezing Breath!**

El rayo azul dio directo en las colas de Leviamon, congelándolas completamente y deteniendo su incesante golpear.

Wargreymon sonrió aliviado de ver a su compañero llegar, lo mismo que Imperialdramon. El lobo metálico descendió y dejó a su compañero en el suelo, regresando de inmediato al vuelo. Tai y Davis se aproximaron a él.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-preguntó Yamatto, pues tampoco había visto antes a ese digimon.

-Es Leviamon, hace mucho nos está dando problemas, que bueno que has llegado-dijo Davis con una sonrisa, no así lo hizo Tai.

-Te tardaste-le dijo con una mirada de reproche.

Matt bajó la mirada, dejó pasar un segundo y tomó aire.

-Más vale tarde que nunca, vamos a acabar con esa cosa-la determinación de su voz y su mirada alejó los conflictos personales y ambos amigos sonrieron, sabiendo que juntos el resultado de la batalla tenía mejores posibilidades.

-Que bueno verte-dijo Wargreymon cuando su compañero lobuno estuvo a su lado.

-Vamos a terminar a esa cosa, ¡Imperialdramon, Wargreymon!-aulló el lobo.

-¡Sí!-contestaron ambos a la vez y se lanzaron al ataque. Abajo, los chicos miraban con esperanzas renovadas el enfrentamiento de los tres digimon contra el gigantesco leviatán.

El monstruo hizo uso de su gran fuerza para destruir el hielo que paralizaba sus colas y volvió a golpear el suelo, levantando enormes nubes de polvo y peñascos que los tres digimon esquivaron sin dificultad, llegando hasta él.

**-¡Garuru Tomahawk!**

**-¡Terra Force!**

**-¡Positron Canon!**

Los ataques dieron de lleno en Leviamon. El digimon dio un rugido de dolor y retrocedió, sacudiendo su cabeza para reponerse del fuerte impacto.

Al instante, MetalGarurumon corrió desde la base de su espalda hasta llegar al cuello y dando un salto en el aire, lanzó un rápido misil que se incrustó en la piel del lagarto e hizo explosión. Luego, Wargreymon se volvió un tornado de poder que ingresó por la herida recién hecha y traspasó al digimon desde el cuello hasta salir por la garganta, cubierto de un líquido espeso y negro. Al final, Imperialdramon disparó con sus cañones al mismo punto, abriendo la herida aún más y sacando un desgarrador grito de dolor de lo más profundo del demonio, pero este no parecía dejarse vencer.

**-¡Cursed Breath!-**se le escuchó rugir, y de su boca salió una espesa nube color morado que rodeó a los tres digimon, y al instante, rayos oscuros les paralizaron e hicieron perder una cantidad importante de poder.

-¡No!-exclamaron sus compañeros en tierra. No podían creer que el demonio no desapareciera.

Wargreymon se dejó caer en un edificio cercano. Ya estaba llegando a su límite. Imperialdramon logró soportar mejor el daño y continuó atacando con sus cañones. MetalGarurumon, quien no estaba del todo afectado se reunió con su amigo.

-¿Estás bien?

-No podré soportar mucho tiempo más…-respondió el guerrero anaranjado con un jadeo.

-Fusionémonos-sugirió el lobo metálico.

Wargreymon sopesó las posibilidades; estaba agotado, era posible que Omnimon no estuviera al cien por ciento… pero estaría mucho mejor que él.

-Hagámoslo.

Sobre el edificio, resplandeció una enorme columna de color oro, llenando la ciudad de luz y disipando parte de la neblina que le cubría. Leviamon se volteó lentamente para ver frente a él, un guerrero blanco y de larga capa roja que le desafiaba solo con la mirada.

-¡Muy bien!-Davis no pudo evitar dar un salto con el puño hacia el cielo.

-¡Acábenlo chicos!-gritaron Tai y Matt a la vez.

Omnimon se lanzó contra su oponente y voló a gran velocidad por sobre su cabeza y espalda, disparando poderosos rayos de energía salidos del cañón azulado, mientras que Imperialdramon iba por el mismo camino en dirección contraria lanzando balas de poder de los cañones de sus manos.

Leviamon no podía contener la fuerza de ambos poderes impactando en su espalda, por lo que movió sus colas sin fijar un blanco y destruyó los pocos edificios cercanos, dificultando la visibilidad de sus dos oponentes. Pero era imposible no ver a semejante criatura, por lo que ambos se lanzaron nuevamente, Omnimon disparando ráfagas de energía con su Espada Transcendental e Imperialdramon impactando en los puntos más debilitados con sus poderosos golpes y patadas.

El monstruo no conseguía atrapar a sus rivales con sus fauces para así tragarles de una vez, ni tampoco podía utilizar sus ya lastimadas colas, solo podía intentar seguir la trayectoria de los dos guerreros y recibir los fuertes impactos.

-¡Ahora!-gritaron Davis y Ken.

-¡Termínenlo!-siguieron Tai y Matt.

Todos los chicos pusieron más fuerza en su deseo de que el monstruo fuese destruido.

Omnimon sacó su espada y se lanzó directo hacia la boca de Leviamon; la energía se desprendía de su arma como si estuviera furiosa. Entró por la larga boca y comenzó a cortar a lo largo al gigantesco digimon.

-¡Eso es!-apoyaron los jóvenes y los digimon que aún se mantenían consientes.

-¡Ya lo tienen!-se emocionó Yamatto, ¡pero su emoción no duraría mucho!

Ya por la mitad del exterminio de Leviamon, Omnimon no pudo seguir avanzado. Su brazo izquierdo no respondía con la fuerza que necesitaba para terminar a aquel monstruo. Dio un grito de impotencia y reunió toda su fuerza, pero su brazo estaba débil. Wargreymon estaba débil.

Leviamon, en su agonizante destrucción, comenzó a evocar lo que quedaba de su poder para convocar la furia del mar en una gigantesca ola que comenzaba a dibujarse a lo lejos. Los chicos miraron horrorizados al horizonte.

-¡Termínalo Omnimon!-gritó Tai desesperado.

-¡Termínalo!-gritaron todos los chicos presos del miedo ante la enorme ola que de a poco se levantaba. Pero por mucha fuerza que sus compañeros le daban, Omnimon no podía continuar cortando.

En eso, dos poderosas manos se apoyaron en la cabeza de Wargreymon, y el digimon blanco levantó la mirada.

Imperialdramon estaba a su lado y le miró lleno de confianza y determinación.

-¡Vamos!-gritó emocionado. Entre los dos digimons reunieron sus últimas fuerzas y empujaron, empujaron con furia y con el deseo de evitar la catástrofe que Leviamon estaba por causar, y avanzaron a través del cuerpo de aquel titán cortando y abriéndolo a lo largo.

El demonio comenzó a desvanecerse junto a la neblina y su grito de agonizante final.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse entre las oscuras nubes de aquel excitante y marcado día en la vida de los jóvenes elegidos y los ciudadanos. Todos respiraron aliviados de ver a Leviamon desaparecer. Mimí casi se desmayó después de tanta presión contenida en su pecho y se largó a llorar.

Yolei, ken e Izzi, después de dar un largo suspiro de tranquilidad, se sumieron inmediatamente en el trabajo de investigar a aquel poderoso digimon que acaban de enfrentar. Los jóvenes se regocijaban y agradecían la fuerza prestada de sus camaradas.

Imperialdramon regresó a Vmon y Wormmon en el acto, mientras que Omnimon se mantuvo en pie unos últimos minutos para apreciar el desastre que aquel monstruo había causado. Pero las cosas se repondrían, los humanos eran así.

En eso lo recordó.

* * *

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto?-preguntó Tai en tono molesto y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Eso importa? Lo que importa es que pudimos acabarlo-respondió Matt mordiéndose el labio inferior. Estaba algo nervioso por la mirada aplastante de Tai, además de que estuvo a punto de elegir el viaje al pueblo en vez de ayudar a sus compañeros. Pero él no imaginaba el desastre que estaba ocurriendo aquí. De haberlo sabido…

-¡Claro que importa! ¡Responde!-insistió el chico de cabello marrón.

Matt se vio obligado a responder, solo porque en parte se sentía culpable y Tai era…no, aún seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

-Quise ir a ver a Sora esta mañana… y el monstruo apareció cuando íbamos a mitad de camino-confesó.

Tai quedó sorprendido por esto.

No solo porque Yamatto lo confesara, si no porque además, su amor por la chica lo había impulsado a salir de la ciudad y viajar kilómetros para ir a verla. ¿Tanto se podía querer a alguien?

_"Bueno"_- se confesó a sí mismo_-"seguro yo habría hecho lo mismo…"_

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

Davis, quien se había enterado de lo sucedido por TK y Kari, se había retirado para no estorbar en la conversación de los chicos. Sabía de sobra que la relación entre ellos dos se había estropeado, puesto que a Tai le venía gustando Sora desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora ella correspondía con Matt.

-Al menos viniste-articuló Tai con algo de pesar.

Matt levantó la vista extrañado ante el cambio en la voz del chico.

-Era lo importante, que vinieras-Tai desechó los pensamientos que le invadían con una sonrisa, forzada al principio, pero que se volvió natural después-Sora estará orgullosa cuando se entere.

El joven rubio no pudo evitar sentirse algo estúpido creyendo que Tai le reprocharía o lo agarraría a golpes, cuando en vez de eso le felicitó con una sonrisa. El también sonrió y ambos se dieron instintivamente la mano.

-Lástima…con este desastre seguro no podré ir a verla hasta en varios días-dijo Matt entre triste y alegre-mi padre me tendrá encerrado en casa hasta que las cosas se normalicen.

-Hm…lástima-dijo Tai, entre triste y alegre. Si bien ahora le daba algo de celos que su compañero se hubiera quedado con la chica de sus sueños, también le ponía un poco mal que sus dos buenos amigos la pasaran mal.

En eso, la imponente figura de Omnimon en el cielo despertó la atención de los dos chicos, quienes sonrieron orgullosos de verle.

-Matt-escuchó que el digimon le habló con una voz muy profunda y grave. Ambos chicos se extrañaron; él era un digimon muy callado-Vámonos.

Matt quedó marcando ocupado.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?-quiso saber.

-Con Sora, te está esperando-respondió él a su vez y puso su brazo para que el chico subiera-Seguro querrá ver a Tai también.

Los dos amigos se miraron, sonrieron y subieron emocionados al digimon.

* * *

Minutos luego, Sora cortaba flores cerca de la laguna donde había estado el día anterior, intentado imitar los arreglos florales de su madre. En pocos segundos se exasperaba por los resultados y arrojaba las flores al agua con gran molestia.

-¡Agh! ¡Qué porquería!-se lamentó-soy malísima para esto…

-Tranquila Sora-le consoló Biyomon, siempre atenta desde el árbol en donde la observaba-solo necesitas algo de práctica-sonrió.

-Sí claro…práctica-se sentó en el pasto y se abrazó a sus fuertes piernas de deportista-soy la chica más anti-femenina que pisa este planeta.

Biyomon no vio como rebatir eso. En eso, sintió una fuerte presencia en el aire y se bajó al instante del árbol. Sora le vio, pero en cuanto quiso preguntar qué ocurría, una ráfaga de viento que casi la voló le dio en la espalda y la hizo tambalearse. Al levantarse, vio con asombro al gigantesco guerrero blanco aterrizar con cuidado sobre el pasto verde y arrodillarse ante ella. De su brazo, como un príncipe traído por su fiel guerrero, Matt bajó emocionado por el brazo de Omnimon y se reunió con la chica, abrazándola con la ternura de alguien que no se ha visto con su ser amado en meses. La pelirroja estaba estupefacta, pero no por eso no reaccionó y abrazó a Matt.

Al darse cuenta, Omnimon se había separado y convertido en sus correspondientes partes de nivel mega. Tai bajó del hombro de Wargreymon y se acercó con algo de timidez para no interrumpir.

Al verlo, Sora exclamó emocionada su nombre y se reunió con él para abrazarlo. Tai se sintió invadido por muchas emociones a la vez, pero no quiso quitarlas. Serían un lindo recuerdo para guardar.

-¡También te he echado mucho de menos Tai! ¡A ti y a todos los chicos!-dijo ella sonriente-¡Apenas llegue vamos a tener una larga sesión de entrenamiento todos juntos!

Los presentes rieron alegres. Matt le explicó en pocas palabras el ataque de Leviamon y cómo Imperialdramon y Omnimon lograron derrotarle, lo que explicaba también el que la presencia de Omnimon hubiese sido necesaria. Sora se preocupó de inmediato y quiso saber todos los detalles, si alguien había resultado herido, cómo estaban los demás digimons y los chicos y un sinfín de cosas.

-Bueno, yo ahora me marcho: mis padres estarán preocupados con todo este alboroto-se despidió Tai, tranquilo consigo mismo.

Era triste tener que tirar la toalla, pero era evidente que no había modo de alejar siquiera un poco a esos dos. Además, Sora estaba en muy buenas manos.

Los chicos se despidieron y Tai subió a su compañero nuevamente. Este se alzó al vuelo y desapareció en la lejanía.

Agotado por la batalla, MetalGarurumon regresó a su etapa rookie y se desplomó en el suelo. Biyomon se quedó viéndolo.

-Ven Gabumon, te ayudaré con esas heridas-le dijo tirándolo de una mano para levantarlo.

Gabumon no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, se levantó y siguió a la digimon dentro de la casa, la que por cierto estaba vacía puesto que las primas habían salido a comprar cosas para la cena con Sora.

Los dos chicos se quedaron solos en aquel acogedor paraje. Sora tiró de la chaqueta de Matt para hacerle sentar junto a ella.

* * *

-¿Me trajiste aquí para ayudarme o para que ellos dos se quedaran solos?-preguntó Gabumon mientras espiaba por la ventana de la casa.

-Eso depende de ti-respondió Biyomon sin atreverse a mirarlo-Si quieres que te ayude, tendrás que quitarte esa piel.

Gabumon se sonrojó a más no poder, y mientras Biyomon forcejeaba para quitarle el abrigo, Gabumon también forcejeaba y se debatía entre quitárselo o no.

* * *

-Bueno-dijo Sora con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Matt-supongo que ahora me contarás todo con detalle-pidió.

-Por supuesto-respondió él sonriente y lleno de tranquilidad. Ese había sido un gran día lleno de raros vuelcos y sorpresas. No solo pudieron derrotar a Leviamon, también había arreglado las cosas con Tai y pudo verse con su amada Sora.

¿Qué podía ser mejor?

**Continuará...?**

* * *

Eh...lo dejé abierto, aunque no sé si llegue a continuarlo o no, depende de como anden mis ideas xD Espero que les haya gustado, por lo personal he quedado muy satisfecha con la pelea, estaba muy emocionada escribiéndola =^^=

Ojalá me dejen sus reviews! =)


End file.
